The primary purpose of this project is to delve into the metabolism of sulfur-containing compounds by brain and other tissues. The study will encompass enzymes and co-factors pertinent to metabolic synthesis and degradation of sulfur compounds, with particular emphasis on cystathionine, its precursors, and derivatives. We hope that some information derived from this project will lead us, or others, to a significant advance in understanding the central nervous system. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: F. C. Brown and J. D. Harralson. Dopamine-beta-hydroxylase: Stimulation by Nitrogen-containing Heterocyclics and the Role of Catalase. Neurochem. Res. 1, 337-347 (1976). P. Thadani, B. M. Kulig, F. C. Brown and J. D. Beard. Acute and chronic ethanol-induced alterations in brain norepinephrine metabolites in the Rat. Biochem. Pharm. 25, 93-94 (1976).